


Good Boys Deserve Treats (Bad Boys Get Spanked)

by Vaal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Gift Giving, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaal/pseuds/Vaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deucalion and Stiles get a night alone together, and Stiles has a gift for his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys Deserve Treats (Bad Boys Get Spanked)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



Stiles waited until Lydia's sleek sedan was out of their driveway before he attacked his husband from behind, throwing his arms around the him and resting his head on Deucalion's shoulder.

"What now?" Deucalion asked, leaning back against him as they watched the car move down the street.

"Well," Stiles said, planting a kiss on Deucalion's cheek. "I've got it on good authority that we have the _whole_ night to ourselves. Maybe until dinnertime tomorrow if we're lucky."

"Imagine the possibilities," was his response as the car turned the corner and the sight of their two daughters waving goodbye disappeared from view.

"They're endless," Stiles agreed, pecking Deucalion on the cheek again before disengaging and retreating back into the house. "I've got a present for you if you've been a good boy."

"Oh? Do tell."

Stiles grinned cheekily, taking the stairs to their bedroom two at a time, Deucalion hot on his heels.

"Well, like I said: it all depends. _Have_ you been a good boy?"

"Oh, only the best," Deucalion replied, tugging Stiles in close by the belt loops and sealing their mouths together.

"You've eaten all of your vegetables?" Stiles asked between kisses, walking backwards until his knees hit the bed. He dragged his husband down with him, letting out a grunt as they fell together, rolling to bracket him against the bedspread.

Deucalion paused their making out to bite his bottom lip in reply, and Stiles laughed, dragging his fingers through Deucalion's hair.

"I," Deucalion declared, pushing himself up so he could growl playfully at Stiles, sending him into a fit of giggles, "have been a _very_ good boy lately, which is more than I can say for you. Now, what's this treat you were talking about?"

Stiles huffed. He managed a comment about pushy werewolf husbands before a tickle attack was launched upon him, squealing and blocking as best he could until he was finally granted mercy.

When he finally caught his breath again, instructing Deucalion to close his eyes, and rewarding him with kiss for good behaviour when he complied, Stiles swung over the side of the bed. He spent a good couple of seconds fishing about until, with a triumphant "ah-hah!", he resurfaced, gift in hand.

"Sit up," he directed, straddling the werewolf. Without even opening his eyes, Deucalion grabbed him by the hips, holding him steady, thumbs rubbing circles over his hipbones.

Stiles laughed again, orienting his gift—a fuzzy, wolf-themed hat he had seen in the gift shop at the zoo when he had taken the girls during the week and hadn't been able to resist stealthily buying—and slipping it onto Deucalion's head.

Immediately, the werewolf's eyes snapped open and the hat was off his head for inspection.

"Really, Stiles? You couldn't resist?"

"Do you like it?" he asked instead of answering, because after eight years together, Deucalion really should have known better than to make aspersions on his restraint when it came to paraphernalia.

Deucalion was doing that thing with his face when he didn't quite know what to say and was struggling. Stiles liked to think that it was an expression of his infallible love for his antics.

"Look," he said, removing the article from Deucalion's hands and putting it back on his head. "It has its upsides."

"You mean aside from making me look like a bumptious buffoon."

"I love it when you talk dirty," Stiles breathed, running his hands up Deucalion's chest. It earned him an exasperated, but affectionate, eye roll, though it wasn't succeeded by a comment, so Stiles was calling the win. "Fine, be that way. It'll make the girls happy if you wear it. _And,_ I get to do this."

And with that, he tugged the pompoms attached to each earflap and dragged Deucalion in for a kiss.

It was several minutes later that Deucalion, a little breathless and glassy-eyed, finally admitted that the hat wasn't all that awful. Stiles only had time to roll his eyes before he was dragged into another kiss, and then there was no more talking for a good hour. At least, not of the coherent kind.


End file.
